Annoying Guy
by Coffey Milk
Summary: HanTa/Yusol fanfict. NCT fanfict. Hansol-Yuta. Ngadet bikin summary. baca aja kalau mau wkwkwk. repost.


Annoying Guy

HanTa/YuSol fanfict

Hansol-Yuta

.

.

Yuta memainkan ponselnya gusar. Kekasihnya sama sekali tak menghubungi dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk pergi kencan dari jam 9 tadi, tapi ia yang sudah menunggu dua jam pun tidak melihat batang hidung gadis itu sama sekali. Ia mendesah kesal, lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari stasiun. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis yang ia kenal turun dari kereta yang baru saja tiba dan sedang menggandeng seorang lelaki dengan mesra.

Gigi Yuta bergemelutuk. _Oh begitu, jadi begitu. Oke, fine. Kita putus._ Batin Yuta kesal lalu melangkah lagi.

Dan setelah berapa menit berjalan ia berhenti lagi dan menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat nasibnya.

"Kalau kau masih tertawa lagi, aku akan melempar mu dengan sepatu, kau tahu?" kesal Yuta.

Pemuda itu tertawa keras kali ini, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Hansol-hyung!"

Hansol terdiam, lalu tertawa lagi, sepatu melayang ke arahnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Yuta, seorang playboy, sudah banyak sekali wanita yang jatuh dalam pelukannya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setelah putus berkali-kali, dan berusaha mendapatkan wanita itu tapi, pada akhirnya si wanita malah berselingkuh didepannya." Ucap Hansol, membalas perbuatan Yuta.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" tanya Yuta.

"Tidak." ucap Hansol.

Yuta mendecih, kenapa diantara semua orang yang tidak ingin ia temui malah muncul dihadapannya satu ekor? Rutuknya. Ia mulai berjalan lagi setelah memakai sepatunya kembali.

"Yuta."

"..."

"Yuta."

"..."

"Hey, tuan playboy."

"..."

"Manusia sombong, dengarkan aku."

"..."

"Tuan murahan."

Plak.

"Kurang ajar."

"Lho? Tapi aku benarkan? Kau playboy... makanya murahan~"

"Gak gitu juga lagi," kesal Yuta.

"Aku benar." Sahut Hansol.

"Tidak. Dan diamlah kau, tuan gak laku. Sok jual mahal" Umpat Yuta.

"aku tidak dijual." Balas Hansol dan terkekeh.

Yuta tidak berniat membalas lagi. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Hansol, tak peduli pemuda itu berteriak kembali memanggilnya.

"Yuta!"

Hansol mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Yuta.

"Yuta, Kalau kau seperti ini kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang PMS, tahu." Ucap Hansol.

"..."

"Yuta... hey.. Yuta.."

Hansol membalikkan tubuh Yuta, dan tertahan saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata lelaki itu.

"Ah... ya... kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu bukan?" tanya Hansol lirih.

Yuta hanya terdiam dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi kan bisa jadi itu saudaranya." Ucap Hansol kemudian.

Yuta menggeleng. "Tidak, itu kekasihnya. Aku melihatnya."

Hansol hanya mengangguk. Kemudian meraih tangan Yuta dan menggenggamnya.

"Hyung?"

Hansol memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menunjukkannya pada Yuta.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini." Ucap Hansol.

Yuta menganga. Matanya mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Hyung?"

"..."

Hansol tersenyum kecil dan menarik Yuta untuk berjalan lagi.

"Hyung? Apa maksudmu? Dan bisakah kau melepas genggaman tangan mu?"

Hansol menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tsk, hyung."

"Hyung!"

"Hansol-hyung!"

"..."

"Ha-mmpphh!" Yuta terbelalak saat bibir Hansol menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus bereaksi apa saat ini, wajahnya mulai memerah antara malu dan marah. Bibir Hansol mulai melumat bibirnya dan ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia meninju perut Hansol dan pemuda itu terpaksa berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yuta melongo. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, kini di hadapan banyak orang setelah ia dicium tanpa izin sekarang malah di tembak. Ingin sekali ia kabur dari tempat itu dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun, tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Hansol. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, dan menghela napas.

"Lalu?" tanya Yuta mulai jengah.

"Kau milikku," jawab Hansol.

Yuta bungkam. Dan sekali lagi ia meninju perut Hansol dan menarik pemuda itu menjauhi keramaian.

"Yuta," panggil Hansol.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu apartement Yuta, dan melepaskan genggaman mereka. Yuta menoleh, menatap wajah Hansol dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menampar pemuda itu bolak-balik, kemudian merosot jatuh. Hansol hanya menatapnya terkejut sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar. Sakit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Yuta sambil duduk bersila.

"Hmm.. aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Itu saja." Jawab Hansol.

Yuta mengangguk, lalu menarik celana Hansol dengan tarikan kecil, isyarat agar pemuda itu mensejajarkan diri. Hansol menurut dan berjongkok di depan Yuta. Dan kemudian Yuta mencengkram kerah baju Hansol dan meruntukkan kepalanya ke kepala Hansol. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan, dan kemudian terbelalak saat Yuta mencium bibirnya.

Hansol menatap wajah yang tak berjarak dihadapannya, kedua tangannya lalu melepaskan tangan Yuta yang mencengkram kerahnya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Yuta memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, dan Hansol tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memeluk Yuta erat.

.

fin


End file.
